


Kiss Goodbye

by margoteve



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fill in scene for ep 16, Fluff, cause they definitely smooched, take a look in stricklers mind kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: A small glance at what happened before Strickler left Lake’s house at the end of ep. 16





	

For the whole ride from the restaurant Strickler couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, stirring just at the edge of his mind. Who knew - he had grown a conscience. 

Joining the fates of his and Barbara’s lives seemed like a good idea at first but now he wasn't so sure. His growing affection for her became… no, it was not a mistake but it definitely was holding him back in some way, though he didn't regret that, but sometimes he wished things would have been easier.

If Jim was not the Trollhunter, if it was someone else maybe then… suddenly an image of himself, Barbara and Jim stood before Strickler’s eyes. A happy family. He quickly chased it away. There was no point in daydreaming about impossible things.

“Are you okay, Walter?”

The warmth of Barbara’s hand over his pulled him fully back into reality. They were now at her house, the horrible not-tea on the coffee table. End of the date, time to pull yourself together.

“Yes, I am fine, thank you.” He smiled at her. The moonlight falling over her face through the window made her stunning and he could swear he stopped breathing for a moment.

“You seemed quite far away there for a moment,” she squeezed his hand lightly, pulling it closer to her.

“It’s nothing, my dear. Don’t worry about it.” He brushed his hand over her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Strickler felt his heart make a backflip at that and something getting caught in his throat.

He leaned closer and Barbara craned her neck to him. At first their lips just brushed over each other but then he pressed a bit harder and she responded gladly to that. His hands rested at the back of her head and her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer.

For one blissful moment world was alright. There was no Angor Rot, no Trollhunter, no Gunmar, no world to rule. Just him and Barbara.

When they parted for air, they were disheveled, her almost sitting in his lap. Their eyes crossed causing them to chuckle and share one more quick kiss.

“I should get going,” he muttered quietly not meaning it at all.

“You probably should,” she agreed also not making a move for a moment brushing her nose over his and they both smiled stupidly before their lips met again. And again. And the night would have progressed from the couch to bedroom if not for a phone call from the hospital.

“Damn it,” Barbara cursed. “I’m sorry.” She made an apologetic face as she reached for her cellphone.

“It’s okay. You have responsibilities,” he said reluctantly letting her go.

Responsibilities just like he did. He better go check on his plans.

“It was a wonderful day,” he said later as they stood by the doors.

“Yes, it was. Thank you for listening to me, about Jim and… everything.” Barbara leaned over the front doors and he took her hand, leaning down to place a kiss on it.

“It’s my pleasure to be of help to you.” He smiled then slowly started to leave. “Goodnight.”

“Walter?”

He turned to her “Ye-” he was cut off by a quick kiss.

“Drive safe,” Barbara smiled and he felt as light as a feather.

It was a goodnight. Until he got to the car that is

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaa, I promised myself to write something for this pairing because heck yeah I ship it so much. Sorry for any mistakes and erros. Please leave a comment if you liked it :3  
> If you wanna talk about Trollhunters, Stricklake or have prompts suggestions for me to write: [this is my tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com)


End file.
